


Forever Lost

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: inkingitout, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Joe find a bright spot to being lost in space?</p>
<p>This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Lost

Forever Lost (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

All around him, bleak darkness spread throughout infinity. Joe Gibken brushed a long strand of black hair from his eyes and leaned against the edge of the crow's nest. Would the Gokai Galleon have to drift through empty space forever?

"Hey."

He turned as Captain Marvelous climbed up to join him, red waistcoat billowing lightly as he moved.

"Has Hakase been able to chart the course yet?" Joe asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"No," Marvelous replied, relaxing against the mast. "The controls and the computer are still messed up from the last Zangyack attack."

"Where can we be that we can't see ANYTHING?" Joe said, waving an arm at their lack of surroundings. "No planets, no stars, nothing."

"I'm not worried." Marvelous moved over to wrap his arms around Joe from behind. "Hakase will get us back on track. Even if he didn't, I could think of worse things than sailing aimlessly through space with you."

Joe smiled a little and pressed back against him. Marvelous' hair tickled his cheek, and his breath was sweet against his skin. Even without the usual romantic compliment of stars, flying into nothingness really didn't seem so intimidating when Marvelous was holding him.

"I love you, you crazy pirate," Joe murmured. Marvelous turned him around to face him and touched his cheek.

"Likewise." He bent forward and they kissed. When they separated, Marvelous glanced past him and grinned. "Looks like we may find civilization soon, after all."

Joe looked over his shoulder and saw the first twinkling of stars back on the horizon. Hakase had repaired the Galleon and put them back on course. He turned toward Marvelous and smiled. Being lost in his eyes was preferable to being lost in space any day.

\--

(2012)

Theme: Too far  
Prompt: Any, any, lost in space

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
